1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, particularly to lens-holding means comprising pairs of retaining pins, which extend into respective bores of the lenses and are carried by a lens-holding portion of the eyeglass frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known eyeglasses comprising lens-holding means which leave the rims of the lenses free, the lenses are connected to the lens-holding portion of the eyeglass frame by means of screws, which extend through bores of the lenses and are screwed into tapped bores of the lens-holding portion of the eyeglass frame. Such known lens-holding means have the disadvantage that the tapped bores in the lens-holding portion of the eyeglass frame have predetermined female screw threads so that the spacing of the bores in the lenses must closely match the spacing of the tapped bores and this fact may give rise to difficulties in the mounting of the lenses because any dimensional deviation cannot be compensated. Besides, it is not possible subsequently to adjust the lenses relative to the eyeglass frame, the lens-holding portions of the eyeglass frame must be provided with tapped bores in a time-consuming operation, and the lens-holding portions of the eyeglass frame must be sufficiently large for the accommodation of such tapped bores.